


Easter Egg Hunt

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Easter Egg Hunt, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy does the Easter Egg Hunt that Phil and  Clint arranged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Egg Hunt

Clint and Phil were getting everything ready. They with the help from Melinda, Natasha and Hull had arranged an Easter Egg Hunt for Daisy. 

She had been talking about having one. And Phil had a brilliant idea to stage it on a Shield base. It would be a good challenge. 

Plus Daisy seems to know the base as well as any of them.

Phil said, "Is everything ready? "

Clint said, "Yup, we just need to wait for the munchkin."

Hill had gone to pick Daisy up from school. Phil and Clint saw her coming. Daisy ran to them and said, "Aunt Maria told me you arranged an Easter Egg Hunt?"

Phil said, "Yup."

Clint said, "The eggs are hidden around the base. You have to follow the clues given to you."

Daisy looked excited. 

Phil handed her the first clue and said, "There are 8 eggs you have to find."

Daisy read the first clue, she thought about it and grinned. She went towards the elevator. Phil and Clint followed. 

The first egg was at the range. Phil and Clint were proud she was able to figure out this very easily.

The second egg was w little tricky, but she found it in the generator room.

The next were near the pool, training room, communication department, airstrip and the maintenance room.

Now she had to find the last egg. Daisy thought, the clue said a place agents fear to go.

Suddenly it clicked, the Director's office. A lot of people were afraid of the Director.

She went to the office and barged in. Nick looked up and smiled, "Finished so quickly? "

Daisy smiled went around the desk, opened his gun cabinet and found the last egg.

Holding it, she said, "Now I am done."

Clint said, "She only took 90 minutes."

Phil looked at their daughter eating the chocolate eggs and said, "She is smart and knows the base very well."

Clint said, "We should do this every year. Its a good training exercise. "

Phil said, "Its a fun one."

So was the tale of Daisy's Easter Egg Hunt.


End file.
